Someday Argentina x Inglaterra
by Mimi Jones Kirkland
Summary: Diego, como cada vez que podía, iba a visitar a sus hermanitas, las Malvinas, pero no esperaba encontrarse con aquella persona que se las arrebató... -fail summary xD Argentina x Inglaterra-


Rated: M  
>Género: Romance(?)Angustia  
>Advertencias: Quizá OoC y lenguaje algo fuerte, ArgentinaxInglaterra. Iggy sex-addict xDD<br>Aclaraciones: Basado en el actual conflicto por las Malvinas (the Falkand Islands) NO DEL TODO, sólo en algunas cosas.  
>Disclaimers: Diego (Argentina) y los OC de las Malvinas pertenecen a nennisita1234 (DeviantART)<br>No. De palabras: 1388 + el título.

Someday

Diego, como cada vez que podía, iba a visitar a sus pequeñas hermanitas desde La Plata, ., rogando que nadie se enterara. Tantos años sin ellas, sin sus risas, sin sus pacitos escuchándose por todas partes, le hacían extrañar los buenos tiempos. Extrañaba a sus pequeñas, extrañaba abrazarlas, cargarlas y decirles cuánto las quería. Cada día que pasaba, su rencor hacia aquél inglés crecía y crecía, al igual que las niñas. Ahora, con la reciente "militarización" del conflicto que poco a poco se hacía más grande nuevamente, le era muy difícil ir a visitar a sus hermanas, y con el príncipe allí, le sería aún más difícil pasar sin que los guardias lo vieran.  
>Se escabulló como pudo, esquivando a todos los guardias cuidadosamente, tratando de que no lo vieran, y para su suerte así fue. Llovía, casi parecía que el tiempo de conflicto entre las naciones, había hecho del ambiente uno tan depresivo tanto para la población inglesa allí, como para la población argentina, a tal punto que la tensión casi parecía hacer llover. Llegó entonces a la casa donde se encontraban sus hermanitas, tan elegante como siempre. Se acercó y distrajo a los guardias para poder entrar, y una vez allí, se acercó cuidadosamente a la habitación de sus pequeñas gemelas. Lo que no esperaba era que Arthur se encontrara allí con ellas, haciéndolas dormir.<p>

- Pero la que lo re parió… - Susurró Diego, intentando no ser oído, mientras esperaba que el inglés saliera del cuarto y se alejara lo suficiente. Fue entonces que escuchó los pasos aproximándose a la puerta, se escondió tras la siguiente esquina, y una vez el inglés se alejó, entró en la habitación. Su par de angelitas pelirrojas dormía plácidamente, sumidas en un mundo de sueños alejado de la cruel realidad que enfrentaban. – Soledad… Sole~

- ¿Uhm, Diego? – Dijo la más tímida de las Islas, mirando a su hermano al borde de las lágrimas, lanzándose para abrazarlo, sabiendo que debía hacer silencio. Sonrió, lo había extrañado tanto…

- Shh, te van a escuchar… - Sonrió también el mayor, con su mirada puesta en los ojitos azules de su hermanita, quien no había podido evitar el llanto. La abrazó fuertemente con cuidado, y besó su frente cariñosamente.- ¿Me extrañaste? Mirá lo que te traje… -Sacó de su bolso un termo y su mate, mientras se los ofrecía a su pequeña hermanita.

- ¡Diego, Gracias! –exclamó en voz baja mientras bebía gustosa su mate. - ¿Cómo hiciste? Creímos no volver a verte…

- Tu hermano es un capo, que no se te olvide –se río un poco, tratando de que su risa no sonara demasiado alta. Escuchó entonces los mismos pasos aproximándose por las escaleras. – Sole, escondé el mate y yo me escondo en otro lado, acordáte, calladita o me cortan el cuello, ¿Ok? – Al ver la respuesta afirmativa de su hermanita mientras escondía el regalo, salió por la ventana y se escondió en los arbustos, sin darse cuenta del error que cometió. Quien caminaba por las escaleras era una empleada de limpieza, y quien andaba dando un paseo por el patio era nada menos que Arthur, quien al escuchar los arbustos, se acercó a ver.  
>Para su suerte, Arthur no logró encontrarlo, pero la suerte le duraría poco, escuchó al inglés mandar a los guardias a buscarlo.<p>

- Este es un hijo de mil… - Exclamó mientras se escabullía entre los arbustos, y sin ser visto se acercaba al inglés por la espalda. Le tapó rápidamente la boca y le bloqueó cualquier movimiento, mientras entraban al sótano de la casa por la ventanilla. Cayeron entonces al suelo del sótano, donde Diego volvió a acorralarlo, mirándolo con desprecio. – Vos, hijo de mil puta… Después decís que lo tomo todo como amenaza, cuando estás amenazando, pelotudo…

- ¿Quién dice que te amenacé, mocoso? – Sonrió sínicamente, mientras sentía sus muñecas siendo presionadas contra el piso frío y húmedo.

- Me estás buscando, hijo de puta, y me vas a encontrar, dejame de joder con tus bromas estúpidas porque un día de estos te voy a… - Su frase fue interrumpida por el anglosajón, quien después de haberse podido liberar una mano, le posó su dedo índice sobre los labios.

- Tú mismo lo dijiste, _someday_… -Se acercó al rubio argentino, mientras este no quitaba su vista de él, esperando lo que sea que el inglés quisiera hacer, preparado para todo… excepto para que el inglés posara sus labios contra los suyos, eso sí lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Diego poco a poco se dejó llevar, perdiéndose en los suaves, carnosos y casi comestibles labios ingleses, mientras acariciaba el cuerpo contrario bajo la ropa con sumo cuidado, sintiendo el calor aumentar suavemente. Arthur no tardó en comenzar a arrebatarle la ropa al argentino, mientras este ya le había quitado su camisa.  
>Los besos apasionados, las caricias, las palabras, todo quedaría guardado ahí. El inglés trató de tomar el control colocándose por encima del argentino, sin esperarse que este lo sentara suavemente sobre su intimidad aún oculta bajo los pantalones que ya se sentían apretados e incómodos. Su sonrojo aumentó al sentir el bulto que se le había hecho al argentino rozar entre sus nalgas, excitándolo aún más de lo que estaba. Diego sonrió mientras acariciaba con malicia el trasero inglés, tan redondito y suavecito como lo esperaba, y les dio una buena palmada, viendo la sensual expresión del inglés, al parecer a Arthur le encantaba que lo nalguearan. Comenzó a quitarle poco a poco lo que le quedaba de ropa, y metió los dedos en la cavidad bucal del contrario, viendo como gustoso y juguetón los lamía y mordisqueaba. Una vez los dedos del argentino estuvieron húmedos, poco a poco fueron introducidos en la entrada del inglés, quien gemía placenteramente al sentirlos moviéndose en su interior, mojándolo y preparándolo para algo más grande. Sintió cómo Diego metía con delicadeza el glande dentro de su estrecha cavidad, el dolor no tardó en aparecer, pero aguantó mientras el miembro completo del contrario se invadía su ser, acostumbrándose al pasar de los minutos. Hizo un leve movimiento de las caderas, mientras Diego le tomaba la cintura con cuidado y le ayudaba a moverse. Arthur sentía el miembro del argentino meterse cada vez más adentro suyo, mientras gemía y casi gritaba con todo placer y gusto. Sus respiraciones se agitaban, mientras las más exquisitas y placenteras corrientes recorrían sus cuerpos llenos de pasión, casi quemándose en ese mar de sensaciones únicas, convirtiéndolos en fieras a medida que el acto continuaba. Sus cuerpos ya casi no aguantaban, y mientras Diego dio un ronco gemido, Arthur gritó en éxtasis, llegando al orgasmo, sintiendo el esperma del contrario en su interior. Diego salió con cuidado del inglés, y este caía rendido en sus brazos, extasiado ya. Diego cargó a Arthur intentando no despertarlo, se vistió, cubrió con sus prendas al inglés, y subió sin ser visto a una de las habitaciones vacías de la mansión, arropando al inglés, para luego ir al cuarto de sus hermanitas, despedirse y volver a su hogar.<p>

.-.-.-.-.-.-. meses más tarde.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Diego salió de la sala de reuniones en la cual se encontraba, riéndose aún del comentario que había hecho el venezolano. Se dirigió al baño, sonriente y animado, pero su sonrisa desapareció al sentir otra mano sobre el picaporte, era la mano de quien, hace algunos meses, le había hecho sentir tantas cosas como nadie más, así es, nada más ni nada menos que Arthur Kirkland.  
>Abrió la puerta al inglés, intentando sonreírle, logrando que el contrario alzara una de sus gruesas cejas, algo sorprendido.<p>

- No esperaba encontrarte, Diego… y menos esperaba esa "reacción"… -Dijo el inglés, sonriendo un poco, mientras tomaba el mentón del argentino, que ya estaba algo sonrojado.

- ¿Vas a entrar o nos vamos a quedar acá afuera como boludos? – Sonrió también el argentino, logrando agrandar un poco más la sonrisa inglesa. - ¿No te parece que nos van a ver?

- Mucha razón, muchachito… pero hay algo que quiero aclararte… no importa cuánto intentes, ellas siguen siendo mías. –Sonrió, con esa misma sonrisa sínica y sensual, mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara a Diego.

- Este hijo de mil… -Diego se quedó afuera, mirando fijamente la puerta, oohh, algún día le haría saber quién manda…

_Someday…._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, bueno. Después de un tiempo de inactividad acá me tienen de vuelta como la pervertida Mimi que conocieron xDD, este es el primer ArgentinaxInglaterra que escribo xDD, así que espero que les guste, tampoco soy muy buena escribiendo lemon ;w;! Pero lo intenté, quizá no está Muuuuy basado en lo que dije, pero era la pareja o nada, no? xDD Ok, los dejo…

Review's? ;w; 


End file.
